spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Just 'Cause
Operation: Just 'Cause is a mission in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary The South Park Police have heard about your escapades and they request your assistance to find a suspect. Walkthrough If you do not go to the station at your will, Detective Murphy would stop by in front of Jimmy's house, inside a police car, to invite you over to the station after the mission Medicinal Fried Fiasco. Head over to the Park County Police Station and talk to the police sergeant which is chatting with a few police officers when you get inside. The sergeant wants to send you on a mission to find a suspect across town. While inside the police station, make sure you loot everything. You can use Snap N Pops to knock down stacks of paper. Head to the Break Room door next to a water dispenser, once inside loot whatever is in sight, including a piece of Creek Yaoi art pinned at the whiteboard next to a table. The women's bathroom door will be locked, so enter the men's bathroom door on the left. In the men's bathroom, open the lavatory door to reveal a part of a wall which has cracked. Punch it to reveal an opening. Before heading through the opening, use the toilet in the lavatory. After going through the opening, you will be in the women's bathroom. Loot the Yolanda Wig located on the bathroom sink. Open the first lavatory door from the left, then pick up the Yolanda Dress hanging inside it. Open the other lavatory door, then proceed to use both toilets. Break the mirror with your Snap N Pops to reveal a Cheesing Vial hidden behind it, then loot the dustbin on the wall for some scraps. Interact with the entrance at the bottom to unlock the women's bathroom door; you can make your way out afterwards. Head to the other door which has two flag posts next to it, first make your way to the Observation Room on the left to loot some items inside it. Once done, head to the Soft Room on the right, where you will come across Mr. Adams. Interact with him and he'll task you to post his head shots around South Park town, initiating the side quest Scavenger Hunt: The Headshot Job. Before leaving, make sure to loot the container at the bottom left corner of the room and pick up Karen's Doll sitting on the room's couch. Once you're finished with looting the police station, go to the east side of town and get to Nichole's House, whereby the sergeant will video call you to inform the suspect is at the rear end of the house. Before entering, you can activate a Fast Travel station located at the very right of the house before entering, also there is a bag hidden behind a pile of snow that can be looted, and a bunch of Sixth Graders can be taken down for some EXP if they happen to spawn at that area. Make your way inside the house kitchen, where you will find Mr. Daniels (Nichole's father) making some food. He will then exclaim what the hell is The New Kid doing inside his house, at this point the sergeant will make a video call ordering The New Kid to take him down. Battle: Mr. Daniels This is a rather easy battle, as Mr. Daniels is only wielding a butter knife, his attacks won't deal much damage to you. Simply just use any of your equipped abilities, he will be brought down after 2-3 hits. You will be rewarded with the Terrorizing Blade artifact and the Robber Mask costume item upon victory. A short cut scene will then play, whereby the police has arrived to arrest Mr. Daniels and the sergeant thanking The New Kid for his actions. The mission will then be complete, you can now loot the kitchen cupboards and the fridge for some items. Before leaving the house, head upstairs to loot items from all the rooms, also you can take selfies with Red and Nichole (both inside Nichole's bedroom), as well as using the toilet inside the bathroom. Boss Fight Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Drug_Dealer_Boss_Fight_8|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database Gallery 20180420213719_1.jpg 20180420213723_1.jpg 20180420213746_1.jpg 20180420213832_1.jpg 20180420213815_1.jpg 20180421201830_1.jpg 20180421202137_1.jpg 20180421202605_1.jpg 20180421202704_1.jpg 20180421202946_1.jpg|"Stand your ground!" 20180421204436_1.jpg 20180421214826_2.jpg 20180421214345_1.jpg|"Return fire!" 20180421214937_1.jpg 20180421214950_1.jpg Trivia * The name of the mission is a quadruple pun, apart from being a code name for the operation, it also reveals the framing work that the polices are doing for no reason; it also makes a reference to the game Just'Cause; outside of the games, the name also makes a reference to the U.S. invasion of Panama, which also has the code name: "Operation Just Cause".. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests